De cosas sin sentido
by Eimi Blue
Summary: Drabbles basados en palabras asignadas al personaje: Lily, Fred y Molly. Este fic pertenece al reto: "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins"
1. Odio

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling **

**Este fic participa en el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro The ruins, espero os guste :3**

**Odio**

**Lily Evans**

**Lily pov's**

No había alguien más despreciable en el mundo entero que ese hombre, ese que se movía sonriendo deslumbrantemente a todos lados, ese que revolvía su cabello a la par de sus pasos, ese que a la hora de detenerse en algún lugar se apoyaba en la pared, se cruzaba de brazos y subía una pierna hasta apoyarla contra esta mientras con aire sensual y atractivo se quedaba mirando a toda fémina que pasaba a su alrededor. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts creían en sus encantos y babeaban por su forma de ser y su cuerpo.

Realmente no existía alguien más terrible que él, no había palabras para poder describir todo ese odio que sentía hacia su persona.

Odiaba su forma de hablarme, odiaba como me miraba, odiaba el sonido de su voz, odiaba la sensualidad de sus músculos marcados, odiaba ir a los partidos de Quidditch y que griten su nombre a coro, una y otra vez, recordándome lo mucho que despreciaba a ese hombre.

Y estoy segura que lo que más odio de James Potter, es que tenga bajo su encantamiento a mis amigas. Eso debe ser lo que más odio de él.

¡Mentí! Hay una cosa que odio mucho más de ese ser humano de cabello negro y ojos café claro, y es el hecho de que a pesar de todo el desprecio que siento por él, siempre se esté colando en mis pensamientos, detesto que cuando se me acerque mucho sienta retorcijones en el estomago como si este fuera a explotar, y lo que **más odio** ¡por sobre todas las cosas! Es que haya aceptado su cita para el baile.

Por dios Lily, eres una idiota, quizás debería empezar a odiarme a mi misma, a odiar mis vacíos mentales cuando escucho su nombre y a odiar que la sangre se agolpé con fuerza en mis mejillas cuando lo veo desde la lejanía.

Y por más feo que suene, odio que me haya arreglado para ir con él, que me haya maquillado y haya ido de compras por un vestido nuevo.

_Te odio James Potter, espero lo sepas. _


	2. Bomba Fétida

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me** **pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**

**Bomba Fétida**

**Fred Weasley. **

- ¡FRED WEASLEY! – un grito que resonó por toda la casona se escucho, desde detrás de una muralla se encontraba un pelirrojo, alto, cual tragó sonoramente mientras sentía una gota de sudor bajar por su frente – Weasley, sé que andas por ahí – él sabía que por sobre todo, Minerva McGonagall cuando estaba hecha una furia podía ser aun más peligrosa que el mismísimo Voldemort.

Se echo hacía atrás y comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado y liviano hasta la salida al jardín, necesitaba escapar de ahí, esperar a que la profesora se le bajara un poco la ira y luego se presentaría ante ella, si no, se condenaba a una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa. Cuando salió, el sol le pegó con fuerza en la cara, levanto la cabeza sin poder ver y se tapó los ojos con la mano, cuando unos brazos fuertes lo tiraron al suelo con fuerza.

- ¡JODER! – gritó cuando cayó, se levantó medio rasguñado al caer sobre un arbusto lleno de ramas filosas, murmuro una maldición al aire y luego cerca de él pudo distinguir una cabeza roja escondida a su lado – Georgie – susurro

- Shhh – lo cayó mientras le bajaba la cabeza con su mano – no sé que mierda haz hecho sin mi, pero McGonagall se ve más que molesta que nunca – le dijo en voz baja, cuando sintió unos pasos alejarse subió su cabeza y ayudo a su hermano a levantarse.

- ¡no lo vas a creer! – le dijo más emocionado – la bomba fétida que hemos creado ¡ha funcionado! Explotó en la clase de Snape – se rio con fuerza mientras se agarraba el estomago - ¡te lo haz perdido! –

- pues, ¿¡quién te manda a hacer bromas sin mi!? – le gruño, mientras lo empujaba, luego ambos comenzaron a reírse sin poder parar.

- la cara de Snape fue un poema, las chicas salieron corriendo como si el mundo se acabara – hablaba entre carcajadas, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos por culpa de la risa - ¡la pro…! – pero su risa paró en medio segundo.

- ¿la próxima vez señor Weasley? – la voz de Minerva, hizo a ambos gemelos callar en medio segundo, George miró a su gemelo y luego a la profesora.

- ¡adiós Freddie! Nos vemos al rato ¡un gusto verla profesora McGonagall! – y salió pitando hacia el castillo.

Fred tragó con fuerza, se golpeo la frente por idiota y luego miró a la profesora quien tenía las manos en sus caderas y el ceño fruncido.

Ahora le venía una grande.


	3. Sopa de Cebolla

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me** **pertenecen, son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**

**Sopa de Cebolla**

**Molly Weasley**

Todos sabían que Molly era una súper mamá, que era una de las pocas mujeres que podía cocinar para tantos y que aun así su comida fuera la más deliciosa de quizás todo el mundo mágico (nadie se había preguntado si en el mundo muggle existía alguien que pudiera deleitar con sus guisos como ella).

La señora Weasley era amada por todos sus hijos, porque siempre al llegar a la casa les esperaba sonriente, porque siempre tenía cariño y calor para brindarles aunque estuvieran en los tiempos más oscuros.

Y así era cada día, cuando abrían la puerta, con los estómagos rugiendo de hambre y los cuerpos cansados, tiraban sus cosas sobre los sofás del cuarto de estar y corrían en manada (todos, sin dejar atrás a Ginny) hasta la mesa, tomando asientos y comenzando a degustar el siempre fresco pan que había sobre la mesa.

Como todos los días estaban todos sentados, riéndose y hablando sobre lo que había acontecido mientras esperaban la cena de su madre. Afuera el cielo se caía en lluvia, por culpa de una tormenta que estaba azotando la localidad en esos momentos. Cuando desde la cocina pasaron frente a todos unos platos volando hasta ponerse justo arriba de ellos, para luego descender suavemente hasta posarse frente a sus rostros. El aroma inundo el lugar, con la fuerte esencia de la cebolla al ser el ingrediente principal de la sopa que había en el plato.

- ¡mamá esto es sopa de cebolla! – gritó Fred

- ¡joder, sabes que esto no me gusta! – chilló George

Mientras muchas voces se escuchaban, habían probado en muchas partes esta sopa y nunca a nadie se le había apetecido, ya de por si el olor era muy fuerte.

- ¡a callar todos! ¡Comerán y les gustará! – y con ese solo grito todos los pelirrojos sentados tomaron sus cucharas y se llevaron una enorme cucharada con sopa a sus bocas.

Pero para su fascinación, como siempre, la comida de sus madres era inigualable y siempre deliciosa. Hasta la más horrible sopa de cebolla.


End file.
